


Exceptional

by navaan



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Woman/"Weak" Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: But Diana is exceptional in whatever she does. Even in this.





	Exceptional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meme_inspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/gifts).



It's not that he's never met a strong woman before. He knows women who are able to snap a man's neck without trouble. And he knows himself that not everything comes down to physical strength.

He has never known a woman who bodily picks him up and throws him into the bed and then climbs in on top him and rips his shirt, holds him down and _takes_ what she wants.

But Diana is exceptional in whatever she does. Even in this.

She's strong and beautiful and exciting. 

And he yearns for it: for her strength, her passion and love.


End file.
